


Спорщики

by Eleonora_Alva, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (fantasies of), All Hux Life is a dubious consent though, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Injury, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOC, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Из интервью с актерами мы знаем, что в девятом эпизоде Прайд и Хакс участвовали в высадке на Мустафар вместе с Кайло Реном. Сцены с ними были отсняты, а позже вырезаны. Чем могли заниматься генералы, что это сочли недопустимым для детского фильма?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Спорщики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по накуру из командного чата.

Бесплодная земля Мустафара. Унылый лес, которого, с учетом природных особенностей планеты, вообще не должно было быть. И племя диких фанатиков, с криками несущееся на пришельцев. Идеально плавным, отлично отработанным движением штурмовики вскинули оружие и выпустили залпы по врагу. Первые ряды замотанных в тряпье нападающих упали, скошенные их огнем. Не потребуется много времени, чтобы покончить с этим сбродом. Хакс смотрел на отточенные действия штурмовиков и, как всегда, чувствовал радость от мысли: «Это все я. Это моя работа. Благодаря мне они действуют так слаженно и эффективно». Однако он недолго упивался этим чувством.

— Прекратить огонь! — рявкнул Кайло Рен у него над ухом. — Я сам с ними разберусь.

Скинув плащ, новый Верховный лидер активировал световой меч и пошел вперёд – один против нескольких дюжин противников. Хакс чувствовал, что глаза закатываются буквально против его воли. Старомодная героика боя один на один. Как благородно. Как драматично. Как глупо. Если бы Рен его послушал, проблему с местными сектантами можно было бы решить за час, причем три четверти этого времени занял бы полет до поверхности и обратно, так что все успели бы к традиционному чаепитию в офицерском салоне. Но по воле Верховного лидера весьма занятые офицеры и штурмовики вот уже четвертый час поднимают пыль и пробираются через колючие кусты ради непонятно чего. Наконец-то появившийся противник хоть немного оживил пешую экскурсию.

Из-за взвода солдат выплыла темная фигура и направилась к Хаксу. Армитаж уловил ее движение краем глаза, но не стал приглядываться. Если уж на то пошло, он бы хотел и вовсе никогда не видеть того, кто шел к нему.

— Увлекательное зрелище, — немного растягивая слова с типичным для обитателей миров Ядра выговором, заметил Прайд. — Вам прежде доводилось видеть Верховного лидера в бою?

— Неоднократно, — кисло ответил Хакс, вспомнив все случаи, когда вместо того, чтобы продумать атаку, Рен просто кидался на противника. Вероятно, надеялся сразить врага криком или одним видом своего оружия.

— И все же… Световые мечи, древние артефакты, мистика — вам не кажется, что это чересчур?

Энрик Прайд обладал раздражающей способностью появляться неожиданно и непонятно откуда. Но еще более он был известен умением вытащить нужную информацию из любого. Но если он надеялся услышать от Хакса открытое неодобрение действий Рена, то просчитался.

— Верховный лидер принимает решения самостоятельно. Он оказал нам честь, позволив участвовать в этой операции, — отчеканил Хакс.

— И вас совсем не задевает, что есть более рациональные способы получения артефакта? — поинтересовался Прайд.

— Мои чувства не имеют значения. У меня есть приказы, и я им подчиняюсь. Хотя удивительно, что нас привезли сюда, разве что он хочет покрасоваться перед нами. Лично я не впечатлен, — Хакс все же позволил раздражению проявиться.

В этот самый момент Кайло Рен проделал весьма искусный выпад с поворотом. Плавностью его движений можно было бы восхищаться, что Прайд и сделал, сказав:

— Признайте, наш Верховный лидер не лишен талантов и навыков ближнего боя.

«Он тебя не слышит, — подумал Хакс, — нет нужды лизать ему задницу на расстоянии». Но вслух повторил то, что уже сказал на борту флагмана, когда обсуждались планы высадки:

— Куда быстрее было бы выжечь здесь все с орбиты. Хотите пари? Спорю на десять кредитов, он с ними не справится.

— Отвечаю. Но спорить на деньги очень вульгарно, особенно на такие гроши.

Еще одно раздражающее качество Прайда — снобизм. Будто тот факт, что он родился с ауродиевой ложкой в заднице, делал его лучше офицеров, которые проложили себе путь наверх стараниями и умом.

— Тогда что вы предлагаете? — уточнил Армитаж.

Прайд не сводил глаз с того места, где мелькало красное лезвие светового меча.

— Спор на желание, — небрежно обронил он.

— Реалистичное, конечно, — скривился Хакс.

— Разумеется. Я не попрошу вас зависнуть в воздухе или сдвинуть вон тот камень силой мысли.

— Вы очень уверены в себе.

— Нет, я уверен в Верховном лидере, — ответил Прайд, глядя, как Кайло Рен орудует мечом.

Пару минут Хакс раздумывал над тем, какое желание придумать, чтобы оно было унизительным, но не казалось мальчишеским. Однако выбрать между несколькими соблазнительными вариантами он так и не успел. Битва постепенно удалялась от того места, где они с Прайдом стояли. Количество противников стремительно сокращалось, а Кайло Рен все еще был на ногах. Даже не получил незначительных ран. Проигрывать всегда неприятно, но проиграть Прайду было обидно вдвойне. Фанатики явно не справлялись с охраной артефакта, и Хакс подавил желание пойти и помочь им.

Наконец, последний из оборванцев упал замертво. Кайло Рен прошел по выжженной земле Мустафара, оставив за собой живописную кучку трупов. Придав лицу пренебрежительное выражение, Хакс повернулся к Прайду и сказал:

— Похоже, ваша вера не пропала даром. Покончим поскорее с этой затеей. Чего вы хотите?

— Минет. В вашем исполнении, — все так же глядя на удаляющуюся спину Верховного лидера, ответил тот.

На редкость раздражающее чувство — когда кто-то шутит, но ты не понимаешь юмора. Хакс ощутил его всем своим существом.

— Генерал, это не смешно, — сказал он.

— Разве я улыбаюсь? — Прайд повернулся и уставился на Хакса своими холодными глазами; его лицо — равнодушная маска.

— Это нелепо. Попросите о чем-нибудь другом.

Прайд неопределенно пожал плечами, из-за легкого движения его плащ — еще одна претензия на элитарность — поднял пыль.

— Я высказал свое желание. Исполнять его или нет — дело ваше, но не рассчитывайте, будто я не расскажу всем, что генерал Хакс не умеет держать слово и красиво проигрывать, — безмятежно заявил он.

— И расскажете, что потребовали от меня?

— Это вас не касается. Я скажу то, что сочту нужным. Любые события мы знаем в пересказе победителей, сами понимаете.

За свою жизнь Хакс пережил манипуляции и побои отца, истерики Рена, публичные унижения от Сноука, попытки удушения, многочисленные заседания высшего командования по вопросам финансирования. Он затруднялся сказать, что из этого было хуже всего. Однако, какими бы неприятными ни казались перечисленные процедуры, они не затрагивали его интимно. Его отец был конченным мерзавцем, Сноук — больным на голову полутрупом, Рен — эгоистичным истериком. Но никто из них не пытался изнасиловать Хакса. Что, с учетом нынешней ситуации, могло сойти за удачу. Личная жизнь была для Армитажа глотком свободы, возможностью делать только то, что ему хотелось и нравилось. И вот теперь эту возможность у него отбирали. Хакс прикинул варианты. Разумеется, Прайд раздует из этой грязной истории скандал с кучей нелепых подробностей, обольет его грязью с ног до головы. Понимающие офицеры не удивятся и не придадут значения его словам: вражда между Армитажем и Прайдом всем известна, как и повод для нее. При всем желании Хакс не мог изменить своего происхождения и не считал себя виноватым в том, что его отец однажды не смог удержать член в штанах. Для Прайда с его аристократической родословной само присутствие бастарда в радиусе сотни километров являлось оскорблением. Помимо столь очевидного повода для ненависти, ходило немало слухов о программе подготовки штурмовиков. И Хакс лучше прочих знал, насколько они близки к истине. Верховный лидер по частям передавал ее Прайду, наблюдая, как Армитаж цепляется за те крохи, которые у него еще остались. Утешало одно: все, кто когда-либо унижал Хакса, рано или поздно расплачивались за это; ему даже не всегда приходилось прикладывать к этому руку. Однажды возмездие падет на головы и Рена, и Прайда. «Надо только набраться терпения», — как всегда напомнил себе Хакс.

— Ладно. Но не рассчитывайте на долгую процедуру, — неохотно сказал он.

Прайд не был первым, кому он оказывал подобную услугу, хотя прежде Хакс всегда действовал по собственной инициативе и с выгодой для себя. Пожалуй, лучше покончить с этой глупой историей поскорее.

— У меня в хронометре есть секундомер, — улыбнулся Прайд. — Можем заключить пари на время, и, если не доведете меня до оргазма за условленный срок…

— Просто скажите, к какому часу подойти в вашу каюту, — огрызнулся Армитаж.

— Похоже, я недостаточно ясно выразился, — улыбка Прайда стала шире и стала подозрительно похожа на хищный оскал. — Здесь. И сейчас.

Для верности от ткнул пальцем себе под ноги.

— Невозможно. Кругом люди… — ошеломленно пробормотал Хакс.

— Пусть вас это не тревожит. Следуйте за мной, — сказал Прайд, развернулся, подняв облачко пыли, и зашагал прочь от выстроившихся в линию штурмовиков.

Хакс сделал все, чтобы не выглядеть затравленным и сломленным ничтожеством, которое ведут на эшафот. Скользя надменным взглядом по солдатам, он шел за Прайдом с высоко поднятой головой. По пути ему вспомнился один случай. Вместе с Хаксом учился кадет, который оказывал интимные услуги старшекурсникам. Все знали об этом и полушутя порицали его. Однажды парню надоели подколки, и на очередную попытку морализаторства он ответил: «Делов-то! Потом рот прополоскать, зато пятьдесят кредитов на кармане. А ты у своего папаши их за целый месяц не выпросишь». Хакс удивился тому, как легко он относится к своей репутации и физиологическому процессу, тогда внушавшему Армитажу отвращение. Теперь, плетясь за Прайдом к чахлым кустам, он повторял про себя эти слова и пытался воспринять все происходящее с таким же пренебрежением. Будь он моложе, Хакс бы поразился тому, на что способна фантазия одного человека, желающего унизить другого. Но за последние годы и особенно месяцы он узнал, что нет предела людской ненависти и воображению.

***

Прайд презирал бастарда Брендола с самого его рождения. Появление на свет этого ребенка не только оскорбляло дражайшую Маратель, но стало несмываемым пятном на репутации Хакса. Естественно, Брендол не был единственным в Империи офицером, прижившим бастарда, но все прочие умело скрывали свой позор. Мотивы, побудившие Хакса оставить Армитажа в доме, он унес с собой в могилу. Все эти годы мальчик был для Энрика абстрактным понятием. Вживую он увидел Армитажа лишь несколько месяцев назад, когда тот заявился вместе с Верховным лидером к нему на корабль, — и сразу возненавидел его лисью мордашку, вечно недовольное выражение лица, пустую браваду при полном отсутствии оснований для гордости.

Больше Хакса он ненавидел только себя за влечение к нему. Хакс стал его одержимостью: грязной, постыдной настолько, что он испытывал сильнейшее возбуждение при мысли о том, насколько это недостойно. Лицо молодого генерала преследовало его во снах – горячих, безумных, каких у него не бывало со времен далекой юности. Он жаждал прикоснуться к его коже, такой светлой, что это казалось почти неестественным, запустить пальцы в его волосы. Все последние месяцы он провел, выискивая возможность утолить свою страсть. До соблазнения Прайд бы не опустился ни за что, даже если бы ему пришлось до конца жизни кусать по ночам подушку и просыпаться во влажном белье. О том, чтобы изнасиловать Хакса, речь не шла. Прежде всего Прайд был практичным человеком. Пусть Хакс и не отличался атлетическим телосложением, но в случае необходимости он дал бы отпор. Энрик уже вышел из того возраста, когда можно легко рисковать парой синяков и ушибов ради удовольствия. От своего врача он достаточно наслушался жутких историй о переломе шейки бедра, чтобы рисковать здоровьем. Поэтому Прайд решил ждать. И вот возможность представилась сама собой. Хотя, втягивая Хакса в спор, он не думал о том, что победа позволит ему утолить давнее желание. Сперва Энрик думал, что Хакс струсит или побрезгует — словом, предпочтет остаться при своем мнении, наплевав на репутацию. Но — стоило отдать ему должное — мальчишка наскреб в себе остатки смелости. «Как же он расстроится, — подумалось Прайду, — если узнает, что я не собирался никому ничего рассказывать». Но все это теперь не имело значения. Ничто не имело значения, кроме тихого шороха шагов у него за спиной.

Густые, но невысокие заросли колючих кустов в некотором отдалении от позиций Первого ордена Прайд заметил еще некоторое время назад и подивился их уродливости. Теперь он шел мимо бронетехники, мимо выстроившихся и готовых к бою солдат, мимо жадных до крови офицеров с целеустремленным видом. Кустам предстояло скрыть нижнюю часть тела Хакса. К несчастью, по прикидкам Энрика, они заканчивались чуть ниже уровня плеч Хакса; ритмичное движение рыжей макушки могло привлечь чье-нибудь внимание. Но эти мысли проплывали в его сознании как бы бегущей строкой мелкого шрифта. Представляя Армитажа перед собой на коленях, предвкушая тепло и мягкость его пухлых губ, Прайд чувствовал сильнейшее возбуждение. Только бы Кайло Рен подольше возился со своим артефактом и не помешал им!

Вот и долгожданная растительность: несколько достаточно толстых деревьев и колючие кусты. Прайд пролез сквозь них, нисколько не заботясь о зацепках, которые останутся на его плаще и брюках, — это проблемы денщиков и дроидов — оперся спиной о дерево так, чтобы его не видели войска, и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Хакс с сомнением осмотрел выбранное им место. Наконец, скривившись и подобрав полы шинели, как платье, он шагнул вперед и принялся ломать и утаптывать кусты, чтобы возле Прайда получилась более-менее ровная полянка. Из вежливости Энрик тоже сломал пару мешавших веток и отбросил их в сторону. При этом он представлял, какие следы остались бы на теле Хакса, если отстегать его ими. Это не розги и даже не плеть — шипы были длинными, твердыми и загнутыми, как крючья. Такие не просто оставили бы на коже раны, они запросто могли вырвать куски плоти. Боль была бы невыносимой. Особенно если хлестать по лицу и животу. На секунду Прайд подумал, что такое — истерзанное, изорванное, изувеченное — тело Хакса перестало бы его возбуждать, но усилившаяся эрекция быстро доказала обратное.

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Армитаж, когда пристальный взгляд Прайда стал слишком ощутим.

— Ничего, — через силу ответил тот, — но нам лучше поторопиться, пока здесь никого нет.

Прозвучало это жалко, но не мог же Энрик описывать ему то чувство, которое только что пережил: желание испортить, уничтожить нечто прекрасное. Он слышал, что оно свойственно людям так же, как внезапное намерение спрыгнуть с моста, наброситься на постороннего с кулаками или совершить иной асоциальный поступок, что оно накатывает волнами, как прилив и отлив. О других Прайд судить не мог, но себя знал хорошо. Однажды ему не удастся сдержаться. Однажды он прикончит Хакса за его красоту, его ум, его дерзкий язык и амбиции, за молодость и талант — за все то, о чем он сам мечтал, но так и не получил.

Обернув ноги полами шинели, Армитаж опустился на колени. Грациозно, неспешно, с легким презрением на лице. Именно таким Энрик всегда представлял его в своих фантазиях. Хакс сложил руки на коленях, поднял взгляд на Прайда и сказал:

— Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я буду помогать вам больше, чем необходимо?

Мысль о колючих ветках, которыми можно стереть это издевательски-надменное выражение с его лица, появилась снова, однако Прайд прогнал ее. Ловкими, но не быстрыми движениями — нельзя допустить, чтобы Хакс подумал, будто он спешит из-за нетерпения, — Энрик расстегнул нижние крючки на кителе и молнию на брюках, приспустил трусы и вытащил полностью вставший член. Пока он производил эти манипуляции, Армитаж смотрел куда угодно, только не на него, ерзал на жестких ветках под ногами, щелчком стряхнул жучка, который полз по рукаву. Чтобы обратить на себя внимание, Прайду пришлось ухватить его за волосы и заставить поднять голову. Чистая ненависть, появившаяся в обычно скучающих зелено-голубых глазах в этот момент, почти ослепила его. Мотнув головой, Хакс стряхнул его руку, не снимая перчатки, обхватил член у основания, и начал сосать.

Первые минуты Энрик упивался своим триумфом, давлением губ, ощущением горячего влажного языка. Но затем чувства притупились. Все было совсем не так, как он представлял. Хакс сосал без энтузиазма, механически повторял одни и те же движения, еще и поглядывал на хронометр. Прайд многое бы мог ему простить, но не пренебрежение.

— Это все, на что вы способны? — саркастически хмыкнул Энрик. — Признаю, вы действительно заслужили звание работой, а не тем, чем все говорят.

Полуприкрытые глаза Армитажа распахнулись, сверкнули огнем сотни Старкиллеров.

— Если вас что-то не устраивает, я могу прекратить, — ответил он, выпустив, практически выплюнув член изо рта.

— Я не терплю лодырей, генерал, и не позволю вам, как говорится, отбывать свой номер. Ваш рот в моем распоряжении, и я проявил достаточно галантности, позволив вам действовать самостоятельно, — Прайд снова ухватил его за волосы, закинул голову назад под неудобным углом. — Но, если не перестанете филонить, я возьму дело в свои руки. И это вам очень не понравится. Я ясно выразился?

— Предельно, — бросил Хакс.

Теперь он проявлял явную заинтересованность в процессе, хотя только идиот мог бы назвать ее следствием проснувшегося желания. «Поскорее покончить с этим», — повторял про себя Армитаж. Член понравился ему и длиной, и формой, и вкусом; в иных обстоятельствах он был бы не прочь получше изучить его, даже как следует «прокатиться» на нем. К сожалению, к прекрасному члену прилагался несносный владелец. Мысли о позоре, чести, мести и прочих материях отступили на задний план. Все заслонила собой ненависть. Энрик упивался его яростью не меньше, чем мастерством. На его ненависть он легко мог ответить своей, древней и беспощадной, как айсберги в северных морях родного Алсакана. С ненавистью Хакс сильно сжал губы — и заставил Прайда откинуться на ствол дерева. С ненавистью скользил языком по головке, буквально ввинчивался им в уретру — и вырывал у Прайда один стон за другим. С ненавистью скрещивались их взгляды — и Прайд закрывал глаза первым.

Последнее слишком походило на поражение. Энрик запахнул плащ, полностью скрыв Хакса от мира. В душе Армитаж ликовал. Оставшись в темноте, словно в шалаше, без необходимости смотреть в лицо Прайда, он немного расслабился, дал отдых челюсти и энергично задвигал на члене рукой. По появившимся крупным каплям предэякулята он понял, что экзекуция скоро закончится. Прайд сколько угодно мог строить из себя холодного аристократа, но со всей своей сдержанностью он не мог контролировать очевидные признаки подступающего оргазма: сбившееся дыхание, судорожно цепляющиеся за подкладку плаща пальцы, пульсирующий и текущий член. Мысленно поздравив себя, Хакс сжал губы вокруг головки, начал скользить ими по ней, поворачивать голову из стороны в сторону. Он практически чувствовал чужой оргазм на кончике языка…

Вдруг Прайд грубо схватил его за волосы на затылке, резко толкнул вперед, заставив прижаться к себе всем телом. Член скользнул Хаксу в горло, от неожиданности он не успел расслабить его и чуть не задохнулся. Армитаж попытался вырваться, чтобы не захлебнуться в рвоте, но Прайд держал его крепко. Кое-как ему удалось повернуть голову так, чтобы обеспечить приток воздуха. Больше всего ему хотелось как следует врезать Прайду и спросить, что на него нашло.

— Генерал Прайд, периметр оцеплен, — раздался измененный модулятором голос буквально над ухом.

Хакс замер. С Прайда станется распахнуть плащ и опозорить его. Не то, чтобы мнение отдельно взятого штурмовика было важно. Пусть даже он расскажет всему взводу — это стало бы лишь еще одним пунктом в длинной цепи унижений, с которыми столкнулся Хакс. За каждое из них он собирался рассчитаться. Однако Прайд проявил галантность.

— Хорошо. Где Верховный лидер? — спросил он, и голос его звучал удивительно спокойно.

— Направился к хранилищу артефакта.

— Тогда почему вы еще здесь, а не прикрываете его? Хранилища ситхов невероятно коварны. Найдите Верховного лидера и обеспечьте его безопасность, живо!

Штурмовик подтвердил получение приказа и ушел. Хакс прислушивался к его удаляющимся шагам. Армитаж удивился, как это он не расслышал клацанья брони раньше, пока штурмовик подходил к ним. Видимо, слишком увлекся процессом. Теперь его разбирало зло не только на Прайда — мог бы предупредить культурнее! — но и на себя.

На вершине шалаша, образованного плащом Прайда, появилась полоса света, в которую тут же просунулось лицо Энрика.

— Порядок, можете продолжать, — сказал он и снова запахнул плащ.

Его наглость, его самоуверенный тон довели Хакса до белого каления. За свою жизнь Армитаж научился терпению, но даже у его терпения имелись границы. И Прайд только что их перешел. Заметив, какие приемы нравятся ему больше всего, Хакс постарался довести его до оргазма как можно скорее. С учетом того, что их прервали практически на самом пике, это было несложно. Пальцы Прайда зарылись в его волосы, и Армитаж возненавидел их. Прайд тихо простонал его имя, и Армитаж возненавидел то, как оно прозвучало на его устах. Хакс почувствовал, как содрогаются бедра Прайда, ощутил вкус первых капель спермы на языке — и сжал челюсти. Стон удовольствия тут же перешел в крик боли, мгновенно заглушенный собственной рукой. Армитаж не мог скрыть улыбки. Схватив Хакса за волосы, Прайд стал оттаскивать его от себя, скуля от боли. Посопротивлявшись для вида, Армитаж разжал челюсти, позволил оттолкнуть себя. В его адрес полетела такая отборная брань, что ее следовало бы записать. Пока Прайд осматривал полученные травмы — не такие страшные, как могло бы быть, лишь пара маленьких царапин от зубов — Хакс поднялся на ноги.

— Ты посмотри, что ты сделал, паскудный… — начал было Энрик.

Закончить ему так и не довелось. Ему в лицо прилетел обильный плевок из смеси слюны и собственной спермы.

— Долг уплачен, — прокомментировал Хакс, снова подобрал шинель, выбрался из кустов и направился в сторону основных сил. Там, потрясая чем-то, отливавшим красным, в руках, уже вовсю командовал Рен. Если бы еще кто-нибудь научил его формулировать приказы… Хакс вздохнул. Рен безнадежен. Все придется за ним переделывать.

Подходя ближе, Армитаж постарался притушить охватившее душу удовлетворение. Какое-то время член Прайда будет болеть, но не так, как его гордость. Сегодня Хакс расплатился с ним за маленькое унижение. Возможно, завтра они рассчитаются с основным долгом. Завтра или в следующем месяце — не суть важно. Хакс дождется своего часа. Как всегда.


End file.
